War against evil
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was having a horrible day in his horrible life. he had a stepfather that quite literally tortured him, from four to twelve where he was forced to fight. he beat gods at twelve, monsters that make gods run at thirteen, fought titans at fourteen, beating titans at fifteen, beating the king of titans at sixteen, defeating giants at seventeen, defeating primordials at eighteen (this is going to be slightly au, his past will be slightly different, such as _him_ being the one to defeat gaia, him being tortured at knifepoint by gabe as well. i also added in some betrayal, not the _super_ cliche kind, but we do what we can to get people in positions we want) this day was especially bad, he was sent on a mission, but the _avengers_ would be there. he had wanted nothing to do with anymore so called _heroes_. plus he wanted to throttle half of them because they reminded him of his _other_ life.

the mission was odd, at a school kids had gone missing, as many as five the first day. it got to the point where they closed down school, after two days of it, but the second day twelve were missing. fury wanted _him_ on it because it might have had something to do with monsters. he knew exactly what it was though, and was pissed.

if this came from where he thought it was there would mysteriously be _quite_ a few oil spills this year. not to mention beating the man that sent it to an inch of his life.

he was driving a magpul ronin motorcycle. did he mention he had an fmg9 in his back pocket that was also made by magpul? yes, a gun that fit in his back pocket. it was from 2008 but it could've been from world war two for all he cared, it was _kick ass._ clint barton was a roman son of apollo and he hated him, he was one of those that betrayed him, it didn't help that jason was roman. thor, he had met for the annual meeting that was held every century between the norse and greeks. it was no competition, honestly, odin was just as powerful, if not slightly less powerful, than one of the big three.

the only thing saving their asses is that all the other realms would likely side with asgard, and even for olympus that was trouble, plus there was the fact zeus couldn't think of a reason to declare war on them in the first place. he had met thor at said meeting, acting as a representative for all demigods. zeus was furious that they did not aid them in the giant war, but odin reminded him that zeus had forbid him from interacting with greeks and thor ended up wanting a spar.

thor had just challenged him to a match and they were both standing on opposite ends of the arena. the gods and asgardians that were on olympus were attending. even dozens of minor gods came to watch.

the battle started out with thor experimentally throwing his hammer, which he dodged by rolling out of the way. as the hammer was coming back to thor's hand he charged. when he was in front of thor and swung thor dodged and smiled. percy tried to hide his grin. he summoned water in a 'shield' behind him. almost everyone in the arena facepalmed, either thinking of how stupid greeks were or being ashamed at how their so-called 'best' demigod was representing them.

most people thought him stupid, but most of those rumors were either spread by annabeth asserting her 'dominance' over him by calling him stupid or him being too humble to see when people were saying he was a great hero, or giving him a gift he didn't think he deserved.

he ducked under the hammer, solidifying the water to ice at the last second, the hammer smashed through it, sending shards everywhere and disorienting and blinding thor, causing his own hammer to smash in to him. with an 'oof' he smashed in to the wall of the arena. percy ran over to him and held his sword at his throat. people were staring freely open mouthed at the son of poseidon, many of them were most likely asking when he had gotten to be such a good strategist. after a moment of silence consisting of thor grumbling 'i yield' gods slowly got off of their thrones and started clapping.

he returned to the present and bristled at the building. it was as if the damn thing was _mocking_ him. he pulled up in front of goode high. he had a knife and a pistol in their holsters at his hips, fmg9 in his pocket and riptide in his front pocket. he walked up to the front of the school, flashing a badge at the guard at the door. he entered the building without breaking stride and went to the crime scene. he would have laughed had people not been dead. _coincidentally_ three of those that had been killed had the locker numbers 113, 272, and 354. _his_ locker numbers for the three years he stayed at goode. he _had_ skipped out a year due to the giant war. he knew exactly who had done this and he was pissed.

he was standing in front of a class all of them seemed to have in common, english in mr. stanleys room. mr. stanley had started teaching two years ago, when the previous teacher to work here, paul blofis, went missing. he heard footsteps coming from behind him but didn't move from his spot in the doorway. he heard someone cough behind him but didn't move.

the same person cleared his throat and spoke. "move, kid we're sent to investigate." he said. he had the sudden urge to facepalm. _of course they were here to investigate, who in this building wasn't?_ he sighed unhappily and it took all of his willpower not to turn around and shoot the guy.

"case is closed clint." he said without looking back.

he heard a different voice behind him scowl, female and he grimaced. "how do you know him? besides we were sent just hours ago here" she said to the man whose face she still could not see.

"an entirely different way than i know you romanoff, besides, i know exactly who it is and i'm going on a hunt." he said, slowly turning around. he had saved natasha when she was trapped in a subway at a russian airport, she was ambushed by the local black market and he had decided to lend a hand.

as he turned around he found the _entire_ crew there. clint suddenly paled at his face, natasha's eyes widened comically and he thought thors eyebrows would leave his head. tony, steve and banner were confused by his words, and how they knew each other.

tony observed the man in front of him as his phone rang, he looked at them as if they didn't matter then walked in the room, taking out his phone and answering it.

tony got mad at him dismissing them but reigned in his anger to hear what he was saying "yes, i know, and yes i've found them, well not found them, i know who they are though" he spoke through his phone.

"no i'm not coming back to base and i'm _sure as hell_ not going to avengers tower" he said and my interest peaked, why was he talking about my tower?

he seemed to growl at whatever the man on the other side said "you can't do this to me fury!" he shouted. so _that's_ who he was talking to. "i want to hunt her down nick!" wait, who the hell calls the man by his first name? "and if _he_ is responsible i will tear out his throat and feed it to his subjects." he growled, wait who was _he?_ my head was swimming with questions. i could swear i could hear fury mutter on the other line 'and that's why we're not sending you'

"barton can't take care of her! you know that! plus the only other one that could go would be maria and co- coulson, but we know _he_ can't go for obvious reasons." he pointed out.

"listen, nick, you know my situation more than anyone due to your heritage, i know you don't like me bringing it up but it's a matter of blood, yet you won't give me this?" he interrogated.

i could hear fury say something on the other line and then hang up, he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, seeming to try to get his anger under control and i heard it start raining outside, along with a minor earthquake, not enough to cause any damage but barely feelable. he suddenly opened his eyes and sprang off the wall.

"so i'm assuming you want answers?" he asked, motioning to bruce steve and me.

we nodded at him. he sighed, running a hand down his face "alright clint, tell them fury's sending people already, i know who it is, i _don't_ want to see you right now" he said, shooing him away with his hand. i was about to ask who he was to order around an _avenger_ but clint just slightly nodded and turned around, walking off.

thor held out his hand to shake "son of jack a pleasure to meet you again" thor said and i started wondering where they met.

"i can't say the same thor" he said, not taking his hand and thor furrowed his eyebrows

"is it not a custom on midgard to offer hands to grab?" he asked.

the 'son of jack' which i assume meant jackson settled a glare on him "i really don't want to acquaint myself with _that_ part of my life thor, so please just don't bring it up" he said in an even voice, reluctantly grabbing his hand to shake, and to my amazement his hand wasn't crushed under thor's strength, in fact it looked the opposite.

i cleared my throat "ummm, excuse me for interrupting but who the hell are you?" i questioned him with a mock tilt of the head.

he gave a half hearted glare at me and i already regretted mocking him. "agent jackson" he said, simply "clint and i know each other from our past's as well as thor, which i would rather not go in to and me and romanoff had a run in at an airport in st. petersburg" he clarified. "so, unfortunately the big guy has ordered i stay in your tower" he said, still looking at me.

"woah, woah, woah, he can't do that without my permission" i said, waving my hands around.

he fixed me with a look like 'really?' he waved his hand "whatever, i'm listening to fury, no matter how much i hate it. so try and stop me if you want" he said, moving past them, natasha suddenly grabbed his arm

"wait…" she pursed her lips, the black widow in a rare moment of nervousness "i never got to thank you for petersburg" she explained. he gave a small smile and a nod, before moving on.

percy could feel the team behind him, minus clint, staring at him as he walked away. as soon as he got finished navigating the hallways flawlessly, he _did_ used to go here, he got onto his bike and drove off. through the busy streets of new york he wove in-between traffic making his way towards the 'avengers' tower.

this time allowed him to think of the past which was a _dangerous_ thing to do. when percy had gotten back from the giant war annabeth had broken up with him, saying he had changed in tartarus, but didn't want to cause chaos during the giant war. going through tartarus alone _does_ have some side effects. afterwards, immediately afterwards, jason broke up with piper, for unknown reasons, then a few weeks after annabeth started dating jason, though he assumed that they were dating before hand. but immediately after that jason felt that he absolutely _despised_ being second best. so what he did is write a fake letter from gaea and put it in his desk drawer.

annabeth faked to have 'stumbled upon it' and he was called to trial, he _was_ going to be sentenced to tartarus by a nearly unanimous vote when apollo spoke up, he said that he was telling the truth, he didn't know why he couldn't have done this at the beginning but i guess he was just letting percy know who he could trust, to which he was thankful. even his own father voted against him, everyone but artemis, which he was surprised about but artemis' reasoning was that even if he was somehow working for gaea at one point, he had killed her and saved them all multiple times anyway, the way artemis looked at it was that she owed him her immortal life several time over, however much she hated being indebted to a man.

once apollo proved he was telling the truth, and the twin archers sharing their opinion, the majority of the gods followed. everyone but zeus, who was too arrogant to owe anything, much less his life to a demigod, but still recognised that he owed him a few big favors. a big favor from the king of the gods was pretty big though.

he sighed as he manipulated the water in his body to look exactly like tony stark. he parked outside and walked in, earning a 'morning sir' from JARVIS. he pressed the button to go to the 'avengers' or basically briefing floor.

he walked in, going into a closet with no cameras and changed back to his true form. he walked out and headed to the room fury had designated, to find just a wooden table with office chairs around it and sat down, assuming that's what he was meant to do.

a few minutes later the team was led in, by fury.

fury sat at the head while thor was quite giddy about being able to sit next to him, and natasha sat on his other side, followed by banner sitting across from him, and much to everyone's confusion clint being as far away as possible, tony and steve just taking random seats.

fury started "now, introductions with mr. jackson can be done later, at the moment you are going on a retrieval mission, you will be working together to detain the following." he said, handing natasha a folder.

she passed it on to me after commenting "really fury? 2 kids and an old man?" she questioned.

i frowned, this was sounding dangerously familiar to when they tried to detain me, it ended up with every man sent being dead, i was not happy at the time as you might have guessed.

i opened the file and tensed, looking back at me was an old accomplice of mine, amos kane, a while ago i had a run in with him and we shared each others pantheons, carter had come to represent egyptians along with each egyptian god, and amos was also there, with a girl that _did_ catch his eye. his sister, apparently. he remembered all those years ago when he had met carter after he was eaten by a crocodile, good times. he found carter and sadie's files as well. (btw, i am not making this a crossover since technically in canon they both exist in the same world, the same cannot be said for avengers, thus why it's a crossover)

i frowned as i pointed this out to thor quietly, who also tensed. "fury, i can get them, maybe take thor along with me, we can get them to come with us willingly" i explained, passing the files to tony, not bothering to look at them longer seeing as how i knew them already.

fury raised an eyebrow "no-can do jackson, i'm sending the avengers" he said, glaring at me.

i glared right back "well you can shove it up your podex fury, we know where they are, you do not, and if you even _try_ to bug me it will be disabled by the tens of magical wards on me, i'll be going, and i'll be back with some kanes" he said, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving a shocked avengers team and a furious fury.

as percy pulled up outside the mansion in brooklyn he got off is bike and cut the engine, sighing. fury would be mad, sure. and he might get his pay cut (not that that was much of a big deal, apparently his mother had been a best selling author before her death) but fury wouldn't throw away his ace card, even if he could. technically, fury outranked him, but if he fired him the council would be on his ass, knowing how powerful of an asset he was to them.

he had made a stop at his apartment on the way, grabbing some less formal clothes, meaning a black t-shirt and jeans instead of a suit straight out of men in black.

he smiled as he walked up to the front of the mansion, knocking on the wooden door, the 21st nome had relocated to just below where they were before, making the mansion on ground level. he knocked on the door and was soon answered by sadie, looking bored out of her mind while chewing bubblegum, and noticed slightly red eyes, meaning she had cried in the last 48 hours. as soon as she saw him she perked up and smiled "hi percy!" she greeted perkily, he raised an eyebrow, he would never understand the attitude she had around him. since he wasn't on business, well technically not anyway, he could be himself, so he gave her a lopsided grin

"hey sadie, wish i was just visiting though i need to talk to you, carter and amos" he said to her, still grinning.

she blushed and moved out of the way "sure, come in" she said. he found this strange, he was pretty sure she was already dating some egyptian death god, but that didn't seem to stop her from blushing like mad. he accepted the younger girls invitation and stepped in, to see a few younger kids, who didn't even know greek gods existed, shoot him curious glances. he let sadie lead him to their meeting room/library.

now i know i know didn't the magical wards protect everything? well yes, but allegedly he was the legacy of the pharaoh of the lost dynasty, the first ruler to die in battle. so yeah, he could do magic, not that he tried much, he was more than satisfied with greek magic, though in his spare time he found himself going over egyptian spells.

when he got there he waited until sadie gathered the usual bunch, he assumed, it was who he asked for plus some girl, though he could feel an aura like apollo's around her, yet more serious, not as flirtatious and carefree, but simply more serious. even though the egyptian gods were more ancient millennia of not being worshipped made most of them fade so far into the duat that they would never return at the same power.

carter shot a curious glance at me, basically asking me permission for the girl to know about the greek gods. i shrugged, why not, if fury had told a mortal agency about it i sure as hell could tell a magician.

after about half an hour of explaining about the greek gods and how percy fit into it it was time to get to business.

he smiled at them "so, i do wish that this was a visitation, though it's something much more serious than that" he explained vaguely. "i have come into contact with a mortal agency in my striving for a mortal life, however they were already aware of the greek gods, due to some people betraying the gods, but they are _not_ aware of the egyptian gods." he explained to the rapidly heightening eyebrows. "now, they have seen some 'trouble makers' going around the country blowing up museums, can you guess who this is?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

amos nodded "so, you want us to come with you?" amos asked.

percy shrugged "it would certainly be easier than all of our resources being dedicated to people we can't find, or my boss is going to be on my and thor's asses because he knows we know where you are" he said.

zia looked even more confused "wait, thor, isn't that norse?" she asked.

he nodded "yes, actually they aren't gods, just aliens that live for a while, your and our gods have similar traits in that they can be killed and sent away for a while, but some like mayan and aztec can't die at all, but norse die and don't come back" he explained.

"anyway, you coming with me? or do i need to deal with eyepatch nagging me?" he asked.

sadie raised an eyebrow "your boss is an eyepatch?" sadie asked. he chuckled

"you'll see" he said vaguely.

amos nodded "very well, we'll come" he stated and got up.

two hours later they were all standing outside the kane residence, who luckily had upgraded their transportation, and had a hummer to ride in, though sadie preferred motorcycles, so he let her ride on his. he got on after handing her the helmet, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen, making him self-conscious, kicked out the gear and started driving away from the industrial yard, followed by a black hummer. all in all, with his bike with the lights on top, it looked like a convoy.

especially since he had headed back to his apartment afterwards to get changed.

after about ten minutes, that was too much normal for percy so obviously something had to go wrong, his phone rang at a red light.

and yes, before you go into a rant about how demigods and technology don't mix, let me ask you something. imagine you're in this position, you are a private in the american army, you were in a war against russia, two actually. you launch nukes at russia, several, and said person DESTROYS the nukes, and comes out nearly unharmed. would you go after said person? didn't think so, that's how monsters feel about me.

anyway after accepting i put it up to my ear. "jackson" was my simple greeting.

what i heard on the other side was not pretty. "jackson this is tony, don't ask how i got your number, anyway, hulks loose after an explosion went off, he's causing hell over here, fury has a concussion and is knocked out, romanoff and katniss just left for europe a few hours ago and spandex and me are doing everything we can while the tourist went back home, didn't know anyone else in the area, can you make it?" tony shot off rapid fire.

i sighed "nothing can be normal just for _one fucking day?_ alright tony, i'll be there." i said. i turned partially, waving at the hummer behind to follow and flicked on my sirens. i would never get used to how cars parted like the red sea, though parting a sea would probably be easier considering it's me… i'd have to ask my dad if moses was a son of his.

after a good amount of cars moved out of the way i moved to action. "hang on!" i shouted back at sadie and sped off.

i felt the rush of adrenaline that usually comes with speeding through the streets of brooklyn without cars stopping me, i noticed the hummer still following me and sped up. after another ten minutes of rushing through new york streets we made it to stark tower, and i could see smoke coming out of the roof.

i sighed, kicking down the stand and hopping off, not bothering to wait for them i ran into the elevator, shutting it. he could dully make out the forms of them moving to an obelisk just as the elevator doors shut. after a minute of tapping my foot impatiently in the elevator, (i mean seriously people's lives are in danger and i'm listening to songs) though i had to give tony credit, instead of normal elevator music it was ACDC. i should've expected that.

when i got to the top it was not what i wanted to see, hulk was smashing iron man around like it was a game and steve was extremely injured in the corner, i had to take this all in _after_ i stepped over an unconscious fury. "gamó̱!" i cursed.

this noise drew the attention of hulk, throwing tony out the window he turned to me, excitement was clear, and rage, lots of rage. he charged at me and i couldn't help myself, under my breath i muttered "meat head all over again."

i duly heard steve shout from the corner in warning but i didn't listen. i used the fact that his head was down to my advantage and did the same thing i did all of those years ago. i jumped. kicking off his head i did a maneuver right out of a jackie chan movie. i pushed off of the wall that was now touching my feet, spinning in mid air i landed behind hulk.

he turned around with speed i didn't know possible for someone so big, swiping at me, but i was faster, much to the captains amazement. i ducked and kicked at the legs of hulk, barely making them budge. but that was enough to get him unbalanced, i pulled at his head, causing him to fall on me, but i rolled out of the way, getting up to watch the hulk get up with rage.

the hulk swung, too fast, and percy decided this was time to show off his demigod strength.

captain gave off another cry, and he saw the magicians in the corner of the room shouting in warning as well, he didn't know how they got in, and didn't particularly care.

he raised both hands to intercept the strike, stopping it right in it's tracks. he was pushed back a few feet, but much to the shock of everyone except himself he didn't even show strain on holding it back. hulk leapt at him, he considered dodging, but he had run his whole life, always striking only when the odds were in his favor or if he didn't have a choice. he was done, he would show the damn beast who was alpha.

with a shout of his own he leapt at the green beast, meeting him in midair and sending the monster into the opposite wall, cracking it. he had held the _sky,_ some fucking medication and gamma exposure wasn't going to outmatch him, a _god._ yes, technically he was a god, being adopted by a god and being born by one, two godly parents. he was the child of two elder gods, one of them the _eldest_ god, he would not lose.

much to the shock of everyone in the room, and everyone spectating, including a few gods and a tony who had repaired his thrusters, he pushed hulk up against the wall, strain showing on his face, though that didn't stop him, with the last of his strength he pulled back both his fists and brought them in on his head. knocking the monster out, he stepped back, breathing heavily, and went down on one knee, where the kanes and co. soon ran up to him, muttering about health conditions and amazement.

he put up a hand for them to stop and pulled a mashed up piece of ambrosia out of his pocket, earning confused looks as to why he was carrying around brownies, and eating it at a time like this, though to their shock when he finished eating it the many scratches he had from their squabble, that he didn't notice due to the adrenaline coursing through him, all closed, and became nothing more than scars.

when that was done they headed down to the medical bay, the majority of everyone outside of the kanes getting a checkup.

after that was all done he found himself awkwardly sitting in the same room with every avenger, (minus 'katniss', 'tourist' and romanoff of course) kane, plus fury looking at him, like trying to figure out a puzzle, which made him uncomfortable.

"so how the hell did you manage that?" obviously tony.

he looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, acting like he wasn't in the slightest bit uncomfortable. "did you think shield chose me for my looks?" he asked tony, earning a few nervous chuckles.

amos decided to relieve him. "mr jackson's fight aside i believe you wanted to talk to us" he spoke up.

sadie, being immature as she is, decided to speak up. "so you must be percy's boss" she said, motioning to fury, raising a few eyebrows because i wasn't supposed to tell the 'national criminals' that, and they hadn't heard my first name. "so that's why he said his boss was an eyepatch" she commented, making a few people uncomfortable, but amusement was clear, me to glare at her, fury to glare at me and tony to outright fall on the floor laughing.

fury seemed to be glaring at me and tony at the same time with that one eye of his, which i found very weird. "mr. stark and mr. jackson, if you would please at least _act_ professional" fury said in an even tone. after a while tony regained control of himself and looked like he wanted to say something but stayed quiet.

"now, has mr. jackson informed you of what you are charged with? i'm not even going to ask how he knows you, as you know he gets around quite a bit" fury said dismissively.

"now, would you please explain _why_ you blow up ancient egyptian artifacts in your freetime?" fury asked with barely controlled anger.

sadie, of course, was never the mature one, and decided to speak up much to the chagrin of amos and carter. "oh come on he blew up the saint louis arch, half of the mediterranean, a _glacier_ and mount st helens and _we_ get in trouble? haven't you noticed they're good as new later anyways?" she asked him incredulously.

every eye in the room, (excluding fury and sadie) was now trained on me with a look like _you did what?!_ yeah, me and sadie had talked while our parents/host were in the meeting, it wasn't the most exciting thing after all, and i had told her of a few of my 'expeditions'

i put up my hands in mock surrender "i get bored too, besides nobody was on the arch, or the glacier" i defended, horribly i might add.

tony gaped at me "and what about mt. saint helens?" he asked me.

i shrugged "nobody died" i responded.

steve started glaring at me "are you _kidding me?_ you're a murderer. all of portland was evacuated and nearly 100 were confirmed dead!" he shouted at me.

i raised an eyebrow "that's not what i was told" i replied, i was the epitome of calm on the outside, seeming like i didn't care, but on the inside was a whole different story. i was _raging_ on the inside. after everything the gods had done, the gods lied to me about this? they couldn't at least tell me if i had killed people?

steve gaped at me, trying to process this. "you killed 100 people because you were _bored_ and that's all you have to say?" he asked me, yelling.

"not my fault people kept information from me steve, the confirmed deaths weren't even a tenth of the actual ones. i would estimate around two thousand enemy soldiers died in that explosion, i was in the _center_ of it steve, it was either those 100 people, or _the world."_ i rebutted harshly.

he bit his tongue, he hated it but he knew it was true. if there was one thing he understood it was being a soldier, sacrificing the minority in order to save the majority. one thing he also had to accept is that he wasn't in the military, he was now in the service of spies, liars and killers, if he had to guess not a single person in this building would lose a wink of sleep from killing 92 people, so he let the conversation drop.

"now, back to the matter at hand. mr. kane, your brother was written down as an international terrorist in england, and the two siblings here were held for questioning, however you got _deported_ , for possibly blowing up an artifact. afterward we saw these two, along with several other teenagers and even children, around the country and even africa, destroying federal property. explanations?" he asked.

i had no idea why they kept letting sadie talk, but they did, most likely because of her impulsiveness and speaking first. "i won't tell anyone anything except a judge, i have the right to remain silent" she huffed, crossing her arms.

i leveled my eyes on her, completely serious now. this seemed to get her attention and she casually raised an eyebrow at me, though i could see her nervousness. "sadie, half the people in this room, including me, have killed dozens of people for nothing more than not telling us where someone is, they no longer exist, their families and friends are dead, and guess what? the court has never seen them, listen to him and you can walk out of here unharmed sadie, i'm not saying you need to tell him everything, just come up with an explanation" i ordered her, witnessing her face growing paler by the second. i felt bad for the kid, but this was necessary to get her to understand how serious this was.

carter looked mildly pissed off with me scaring his sister like that, but put it aside. he gave me a glance, asking if he should reveal the egyptians to them. i shook my head subtly, telling him no. he leaned forward, most likely horus giving him courage. "director fury, we work with people that would declare war on you if you found out who we were, but no actual harm has been done because of this" he said in an even voice. "i respect your organisation, and have not dug into your secrets, so you should not dig into mine." he warned.

fury was about to speak when his phone rang. he held up a finger and answered it. after a minute or two of discussion he hung up. he instantly turned to me. "romanoff is held down in serbia, i'm sending in my ace, get your briefing on line H-12" he explained.

i stood up stiffly and nodded "yes sir" i said stiffly. i turned and walked to the door before turning back before i could step out. "and sir? i would listen to their warning, if any harm comes to their leader they will declare war, and both the asgardians greeks will help them, don't tread on their waters" i warned him before moving to step out again.

he stopped me again "was that a threat mr. jackson?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"no sir, a warning" he said, turning around and finally exiting the room. he walked through multiple corridors and stairs before arriving on the roof, where a helicopter was waiting for him. he rode the chopper to the airport, before getting on one of the SHIELD private jets.

the flight to serbia was boring. he was wondering what national crisis could start in _serbia_ of all places, before remembering that the assassination of their prime minister caused world war one and in domino effect, world war two.

yep, if it was something of this magnitude, then he would definitely need to stop it. he wasn't nervous though, he stopped things more dangerous than this on a monthly basis, depending on how long an operation was.

upon getting to serbia, in an 'abandoned' airfield in belgrade (shield made sure they had at least one in each country, multiple in countries like germany and india, and dozens in china and russia, only having an abandoned navy base in the UK.) and stepping out. he walked straight to the military academy, which was a 4.8 star military training facility. it was decent, serbia specialised in special ops, quality over quantity, unlike countries like india, who used guerrilla warfare.

while guerilla warfare was certain to win a war vs. all out spec ops, if you had spec ops you could fight a war without your enemy even knowing it was you. he walked in to the front desk where a woman was on a computer. "здраво, оно што може да вам помогнем?" the lady asked.

he smiled 'kindly' "hello, i'm looking for people that are currently attending the academy" he replied in fluent serbian. due to his mediterranean blood he shouldn't be seen as a tourist, unless his accent was anything to go by.

"american?" the woman asked in slightly accented english.

he smiled back at her "i've been there the last few years." he admitted in english, before getting back to business. "you wouldn't know where a rushman or baron is would you?" he asked the woman.

she immediately tensed but smiled, attempting and failing to act like she didn't recognise the two prisoners they were keeping. she smiled "let me see, baron and rushman…" he trailed off as she was about to start typing, most likely an emergency code or something of the sort, trying to get in contact with her superiors.

i smiled casually as i held both of her arms in my one hand, i slowly moved around the desk, keeping one hand on my pistol. when i got behind the woman i pulled it out. i pressed it to her back. "let me rephrase that, tell me where you are or you will not see your family tonight" he said forcefully, pressing it into the back of her abdomen.

she paled and hastily nodded, slowly reaching to the computer and opening a window. she input a number of security codes before accessing the dungeon history. "room 12-C" she said shakily.

he nodded his head and pulled a shot out of his coat pocket. he stuck it in her neck and plunged down, rendering the woman instantly unconscious. he moved through a maze of stairs and corridors, instantly killing any guard near him by suppressor, he also had his collapsible gun in his back pocket should it be needed. while this was a military academy, he was in the section where there would only be actual graduated soldiers. and needless to say the serbian forces weren't going to use all of their resources to defend a military academy. plus, this had to be kept on the down low. all governments had corruption, the soldiers were often not aware of this.

if they had any more than 100 soldiers on this, it would draw lots of attention. he wasn't in too much trouble, seeing as how romanoff and _he_ had most likely taken out near 30, maybe a little less. 70 soldiers? any day. the bad thing is that it would take lots of energy, and would attract lots of attention.

well, they had to keep it on the down low, and they wouldn't send 100 people to guard two, from what he had guessed they had been ambushed, with that they might have taken down five before being captured, but they would have around a maximum of twenty guards.

he played these scenarios out in his head as he navigated the stairs, how many had he taken out so far? 7? yes, that sounded right. at the moment he was using a russian pistol, meaning russian bullets, meaning the serbian government would blame the commies. they would see that romanoff was russian by name, very russian, and take in the bullets, and identify it as work of the KGB. he had drugged the secretary so she wouldn't remember anything from the last hour, and there would be no survivors to report on his american accent.

they weren't trying to start a war, but they would jump to conclusions and completely forget about the US.

that was what they hoped anyways.

he pushed all thoughts out of his head as he entered the last hall, giving the two guards playing poker in the middle a good bullet to the head each, before turning to the cell to his right and casually tossing the pistol through the bars on the door window. "honey, i'm home" he called out mockingly, moving to the guards and patting them down, finding a key. he ripped it off his belt, pulling him off the chair in the process, and he had half the urge to say 'oops'

he moved back and unlocked the door, opening it to see a highly injured clint leaning on romanoff. he stepped back, barely catching the thankful smile from romanoff before moving to clint's other side. "just doing my job" he muttered.

they both practically carried clint up the stairs, romanoff holding the russian pistol and him holding a FMG9 that was specially customised to hold ak47u bullets, that shield had made for him. when they got upstairs it was not the sight he expected, a squad of approximately 8 soldiers were investigating the lobby. he pulled romanoff and barton back, signaling for them to be quiet. it was nearly half a minute later that three guards walked through the door, as soon as it shut he stabbed one in the back while romanoff took two down with two silent pistol shots.

he frowned "we'll have to go loud" romanoff muttered.

he sighed "what level is she clint?" he asked. clint sighed.

"7" he muttered.

he smirked at romanoff "congratulations agent romanoff, you have officially been promoted to level 8, with all the huge ass paygrade, national secrets and rank that comes with it" he said in a whisper. he opened the door. this caught the attention of the soldiers who were slowly approaching, guns at the ready.

"secret one, me and clint aren't human" he shouted over the new gunfire, when suddenly water burst from under the soldiers….

romanoff was carefully observing the two arguing men a few yards away from her. she had pretty much been in a state of shock since he told her the biggest secret in well…. the world. (she really didn't need this after 8 hours of getting sexually abused) she had access to nuke codes, in case _bad_ things happened, she was one of the most trusted agents in all of shield, and she realised how little she knew. so, the greek gods are real. that was a shocker. she had been with clint for over a decade, and she didn't even get a clue of this. agent jackson had informed her that not even maria hill was supposed to know this, but fury wanted to tell some of his subordinates.

so, the result was maria, being level nine, was told, he also trusted coulson and he was level 8. to be able to tell coulson he had to tell all level 8 agents. i guess that meant if you knew about it you were level 8 by default. by result of this, level 8's were only who fury wanted to tell, or were a part of it in the first place. she had always wondered why clint was still one level ahead of her, despite him subduing her on one of his first missions. (with some help, that is)

normally she was good, no, _excellent,_ at reading lips, but she was mentally exhausted, even if she had slept on the plane already, she was completely and utterly tired. she decided to move closer to _hear_ what they were saying rather than trying and failing to read their lips.

"you can't just say 'oh here, the gods are real and i along with your partner for the last 13 years aren't human'" he snapped.

jackson scoffed "we have more priorities than your relations, believe it or not clint" he snapped back.

clint softly growled, stepping closer to the bigger man. "just because you have forgotten what it feels like to have anyone as a companion, doesn't mean the rest of us have" he growled.

jackson stepped forward so they were nearly touching. "oh, and who the hades fault is that?" he questioned mockingly.

clint glared at him "we barely knew each other! i wasn't near close to being friends with you, the closest we got was saying hi at a dinner table and you leading me in combat." he replied.

i raised an eyebrow and my eyes slightly widened. this kid had led _clint_ into battle? i knew he was the son of poseidon by now, but that's basically all i knew about the kid.

"that doesn't excuse you" he raised his voice now and i could hear thunder clashing outside.

clint grit his teeth. "you're taking all of the anger from everyone else out on me jackson! snap out of this, i wasn't told shit! some greek comes to my old home, blows it up, breaks ancient laws, turns out to allegedly help 6 others defeat terra, then is accused by his own old girlfriend and best friend of being a traitor, with proof! tell me how you would react to that!" he rebutted.

jackson stepped back and took a deep breath. "i am going to my quarters barton, there is some truth in your words and i need to cool down, but if you bother me, your soul will not leave this plane still in that body" he threatened before turning around and heading to the direction of his quarters.

clint turned around to look at me. as usual i was standing stoically, not letting any emotions show through. he looked at me concerned, as if i would smack him or something. i raised an eyebrow. "problem?" i asked.

he shook his head "you don't see us as freaks?" he questioned me.

i scoffed "please, i don't think that even _i_ am so good at acting as to fool me for 13 years, and unless being a demigod changes behavior, then i don't see a difference" i stated.

he smiled and nodded at me. "well, i'm going to get some more rest before our debrief, i recommend you do too" he said before walking past me to where his room was.

after hearing the door shut and waiting a minute i walked towards jacksons room. i needed some answers and i'm not sure if clint was able to answer them truthfully at the moment.

i knocked on the door to his room. "come in romanoff" he muttered. i opened the door and found him sitting at a table with a glass of vodka in his hand. at my questioning look he gave a slight smirk. "clint knows i'm serious with my threats. i have a habit of fulfilling them. hell, one time i said i would destroy a primordial goddess, she laughed in my face, and even more when i fell straight into hell. i walked through hell for weeks, defeating primordials, giants and titans to be able to make that promise come true. trust me, killing barton is a lot easier then fighting a war" he assured me.

i nodded, now to some questions. "what differences are there in behavior that come from being a demigod?" i asked.

he hummed "ADHD, dyslexia, sometimes OCD, increased testosterone levels, thicker skin, stronger bones and body structure, increased strength and in a few cases, extreme intelligence, most common among athena, poseidon and hades children, and that's about it" he finished. he raised an eyebrow. "speaking of testosterone, do i get a reward for rescuing a damsel in distress?" he asked her with mirth dancing in his eyes.

i smiled at him. "how far out are we?" i asked him.

he grinned at me "another 8 hours" he replied.

i gave a small smirk as i strutted over to him and straddled his waist. i had seduced many people in the past, hell, even some shield agents. most of this was for information or money, or just assassination. maybe that's why i was nervous for this, not as comfortable as i normally was. i almost always had sex and seduced for some gain or another, but now i would be doing it purely for pleasure. i leaned in and pressed my lips to his as he ran his arms up my body.

an hour later we were both laying down, his arm wrapped around me and me snuggling into his side.

he hummed into my hair. "promise not to poison my vodka if i let you out of sight?" he teased her.

she smirked up at him "no, i'll just rig bombs in the plane." she teased back.

he grinned at her "i'm immune to fire and toxins" he informed her.

she raised an eyebrow. "not even _you_ can survive an explosion of 14 pounds of C4 directly" she challenged.

he let out a chuckle. "i survived mt. st. helens _before_ i was immune to fire" he informed her.

she rolled her eyes "show off" she muttered.

he chuckled as he sat up, depriving me of my very warm and comfortable pillow i might add. he turned and stood from the bed. i couldn't help but stare at his ripped torso as he stretched. he noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow "take a picture, it lasts longer. trust me, i've tried" he informed her, before turning from a slightly blushing black widow, a sight nobody would have guessed to happen.

"i'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me if you'd like" he informed her before heading to a door on the opposite wall. she gave a lengthy sigh before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

another hour later and they were in the main section of the jet. natasha was watching the news while percy was checking for missions on his phone.

"hey percy, can i call you that?" natasha spoke up, earning a raised eyebrow from the agent next to her.

he chuckled "by definition, we are on a first name basis, correct?" he asked rhetorically.

she smiled at his joke, she rarely -no, _never_ \- laughed. "well, what are you going to tell fury, you can't promote me to level 8 regardless of you being level 8, he'll be pissed you know." she questioned him.

he chuckled. "you underestimate me, on paper fury is my boss, but realistically, if i asked the council for fury to die they wouldn't bat an eyelash" he informed her, shocking the spy.

he sighed "well, actually they would request a reason before giving me a hard time about it, then kill him. well, try anyway. but the council, even if they don't show it, is quite desperate to get a god into their service, not an alien, a full fledged _god"_ he explained.

she nodded slowly. while this was bizarre, the council would do anything for power. "however, despite all that i am able to make you a level 8 anyway, sure fury'll be a little mad, but i'm still technically allowed to" he informed her.

"you should get some sleep, i'm sure you didn't like what they did to you in those prisons" he recommended.

she shivered "while i agree with you, i already slept and doubt i can do so again" she informed him.

he hummed "well, you don't look too content just watching the news." he observed.

she sighed "an hour ago was the first non work related thing i've done in a long time, i forgot what it was like to enjoy myself, hell i don't think i ever really knew" she said wistfully.

he smiled sadly as he moved closer to her so they were touching. "do you want to enjoy yourself again?" he asked her while tilting her head upwards, which had went down when he moved closer.

she stared straight into his eyes. "if you tell barton about this, i _will_ kill you, god or not" she threatened, before leaning in and starting it all over again.

 **:) hello people! tell me if you want them as a pairing or just a one night stand (i'm leaning towards the latter) any recommendations will be accepted and thoroughly reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 2

percy gave a satisfied sigh as he stepped off the chopper. recently things had been more-or-less hectic, with him meeting the avengers and such, and the mission in serbia seemed a little _off_ to him. sure, at the time sending twenty guards to guard two people seemed fine at the time if not a little overkill, but now that he thought of it they were _shield_ agents, if worse came to worst the entire united states army would be on the doorstep of serbia. so twenty men didn't seem qualified enough. sure, they could _not_ be aware of them being shield agents (as was most likely) but still, not a single guard got the chance to fire back, that was not the kind of performance expected of the famed serbian spec ops.

at the moment he was on the roof of a 'police station', SHIELD was covert, and what better place to hide than a police station? after all, they had access to weapons and vehicle space, and it was right in the middle of new york! plus, people don't go to police stations… normally. while the main base was in nevada's 'area 51' (SHIELD was amazing at being covert, but not so great that a military base in the middle of the desert would go completely unnoticed…) they kept local bases in big cities such as detroit, chicago and new york.

he walked towards the stairs on the roof to exit, moving down a flight of stairs before cutting into a doorway, to get to an elevator.

on the way he caught a glimpse of the unmissable red white and blue. seriously, you would think someone like shield would've camouflaged something like that…. when the captain caught sight of him he headed his way and percy sighed internally.

steve finally finished navigating through the crowds of bustling SHIELD agents and reached percy, who had by now gotten a styrofoam cup filled with coffee. whatever steve was going to talk to him about he was reasonably sure it would cut into his beauty sleep.

"agent jackson" steve said with a nod, still not realising he was in the wrong place to be giving those around him respect.

percy, however, understood. he used to be a soldier as well after all. "captain" he nodded back. the captain blinked, momentarily surprised at the gesture, before handing him a folder. "your mission" he explained.

percy gave out a sigh "do we _ever_ get a break?" he asked rhetorically.

steve smiled dryly "in this line of work break is not a word." he chided the agent playfully, they were now heading towards the elevator, the agent looking through the folder while the soldier kept pace alongside him.

they got lots of stares as they passed. jackson had been the loner of SHIELD, and it wasn't often he would be seen with anyone. hell, SHIELD agents had social lives too, even the stone cold higher level agents, barton and romanoff were friends. but still, jackson refused to speak to anyone unless it was purely business. most of SHIELD thought that when barton and jackson were in the same building, they would immediately click, they both used midevil weapons, a bow and the occasional sword was seen from the two, but much to their surprise barton avoided him like the plague, and jackson made a point of ignoring him.

then, they thought that the two agents that could never make any friends, the famous black widow and jackson, or maelstrom as his 'code' name was, would either connect or hate each other, hell maybe even a little bit of romance. so that's why half of SHIELD was watching his rescue mission in petersburg with rapt attention. some, the newer agents, watched with awe as the black widow, a seemingly hopeless woman, took down half a drug cartel just with her hands and feet, and the occasional leg choke, but just as she was being taken out, men seemed to drop by the dozen, random explosions going on all around the subway, encouraging the citizens to be even more frightened, but when the smoke cleared agent jackson was standing at the entrance with a simple pistol in his grasp, stoic expression. when they were all dead, he turned around and casually walked up the stairs, the russian cops seemingly ignoring him and making a path for him like he was royalty as he walked, leaving romanoff to take care of them, and stopping her pursuit of the agent.

so to see him next to an _avenger_ of all people, _smiling_ , even if just slightly, was a rare sight indeed. "what's this?" the younger man inquired as they stepped into the elevator, the captain pressing the button for the bottom.

"the source of the explosion" the captain explained.

percy frowned, like he didn't know what the captain was talking about before chuckling and shaking his head. "i completely forgot that it was an explosion that unleashed hulk in the first place. long week" he sighed out.

"so, where have you been the last week and a half, that's the first time i saw you and now we're going on a mission together" he asked the man still observing the file, even as they walked out the elevator, and soon out the door.

he hummed "half is classified, the other half you wouldn't be interested in" he informed the captain.

steve frowned as he got on his bike, being mirrored by percy, who had tucked the file away.

"oh c'mon, i'm sure there were _some_ highlights" he attempted to extract information out of the raven haired man. he seemed surprisingly approachable compared to the one he was previously acquainted with, the one that looked like he could put a bullet in clint's face and be satisfied, or the one who didn't lose a wink of sleep from killing 92 innocent people. he had a theory that deep down it bothered him more than he would like to admit, and was most likely lied to about the casualties, SHIELD had a bad habit of lying to their agents.

he thought at that and frowned, wouldn't he be a kid, a fifteen year old kid to be exact at that time?

percy chuckled as he kicked his bike into gear, stopping his thoughts. "unless you're talking about the highlights of the thong of one of the private strippers of the dictator of bahrain that he was fucking while i killed him, then no" he closed before pulling out and driving off.

steve blinked in disgust before regaining his wits and riding off after him. "wait! so killing the dictator of bahrain wasn't even a highlight!?" he called after him, but to no use.

pretty soon they were in a briefing room in avengers tower, seeing as how apparently this demanded the full attention of the avengers. fury was the last one to walk in, as usual. his flair for drama almost reminded him of thunderbeard himself's.

"we are attempting to figure out why slovokia, one of the most peaceful countries in the world after world war two, launched a missile at starks tower" fury announced, moving towards the chair at the front of the room.

"well, it could have been terrorists" steve pointed out.

tony tutted. "steve! get with the times! slovakia could've shot down the missile several times in a span of half a minute, they _let_ it go through" tony corrected him.

"they could have thought it was one of theirs" steve defended.

natasha raised an eyebrow. "steve, they don't just make mistakes like that, and if they somehow did, then they were launching missiles at someone else, and seeing as how nobody else got hit by a slovakian missile, it's safe to assume they _let_ this go through." she corrected.

clint shook his head "i'm no missile expert, but a missile should've destroyed this entire tower, plus, wouldn't our anti-missile systems detect this?" clint asked.

tony shook his head. "too heavily cloaked, and it was what would you call it? a cluster? JARVIS was only able to detect it thirty feet out, and was able to kill off all but two missiles, very small ones that is. both hit the room we were occupying, luckily on the other side" he told them.

bruce frowned. "what would be able to get past _your_ detection systems?" bruce questioned.

tony shrugged "it's almost like it was _magic"_ he glared pointedly at thor.

thor ignored him though. his attention was focused on jackson, who looked like he was deep in thought. "is this your people?" thor questioned the strongest of three greeks here.

"whatever this is, this is more-or-less a mortal problem. slovakia firing missiles, serbia…." he trailed off before standing up. he turned to fury "i'm talking to my cousin, i have a few suspicions and he's an expert on this stuff. i'll be right back" he said. he walked out the door, leaving the avengers to meaninglessly discuss the issue.

ten minutes later he appeared with a boy clad in all black clothes. tony blinked "i don't even want to know how he got into my tower. just kidding, how'd you get here?" he questioned the kid.

he simply ignored him and walked towards the two agents in the room, other than his cousin. they both stared unflinchingly at him as he walked closer. natasha had brushed up on greek mythology recently, but was by no means an expert on it, and from what she had learned a cousin of the son of poseidon would've had to have been a child of zeus, hades or demeter. unless it was on his mother's side, of course, but based on the black apparel she guessed it was a child of hades.

he walked towards them, and when he was a yard away, clint sprang out of his seat at him, his eyes golden. as the others gave off warning cries the boy barely reacted, simply ducking. as clint flew over him percy calmly grabbed him by the throat, a little more rough than necessary, and dropped him on the floor. nico frowned as he crouched next to the now unconscious body, the rest of the room in various states of shock save percy. as nico tapped the agent's forehead, unexpectedly natasha also leapt off her chair at his back. percy met her mid dive though. as she was full mortal, he took out his sword, who the majority of the room gasped at, and stabbed right through her chest. many of the rooms occupants got up as if to grab percy, but stopped as her eyes returned normal and she gasped.

he took his blade out, she didn't even have a wound. he made his sword disappear and some could swear they briefly saw a pen.

he stood up and moved to his cousin's side, as if two avengers hadn't been possessed and this was everyday business. "is it hole face?" percy asked.

he smiled slightly as he looked up at his cousin that he hadn't seen in years. "i keep telling you, he had an obsidian face" he bickered, before losing all semblance of jokingness. "but yeah, it's him, how did you know?" nico asked, still not caring about their current situation, the rest of the avengers attempting to hear as much as possible except fury, who looked to be expecting this.

"lamia, had been in the guys stomach for centuries, that was what the murder at the school was about. at first i thought it was sea-weed beard's doing, her being his daughter, but not even he could influence _there,_ then there was the fact that serbia practically let the two go, so they had to have planted a bug or _something._ then, there was the reason i haven't slept in two weeks, hole face himself comes and tortures me, telling me how he will turn mortals against each other to boost his power." he explained. by the end of this ghost boy was looking even more pale.

"so, you're saying that he visited you _personally_ and you aren't insane?" he asked incredulously, nico had nearly gone insane just from taking a glimpse at him, if percy had fought him previously like he had claimed (which should have been suicide, anyways) just enough to get out, then he shouldn't have been sane, but he remained more or less. but if he was torturing him _personally_ in his dreams, there would be doubts that even dionysus could cure him.

he smiled dryly "i wouldn't jump to conclusions" he commented, though he clearly wasn't in the mood.

"but what i don't understand is why you didn't tell us about it earlier" he said, turning to fury.

fury, however, didn't look at all surprised that he figured it out, and everyone was silent. "if you could not figure this out, then earth has no chance" fury said.

nico narrowed his eyes at him, as did clint. percy spoke up "fury, you fucked up" he said tonelessly. "you lied to a room full of people, two of which have the powers of the god of truth, and one of which survives by interrogating souls, and you thought none of us would pick up on this" he said, still in monotone. "now, i'm guessing that in exchange for this information, whoever told you wanted you to swear an oath on the styx to keep it secret, or they simply threatened you" he said casually.

"knowing how this world works, the fates talked to you" he claimed. fury did well at not showing it, but he could see a small twitch of surprise that he figured it out.

tony held up his hands "so, you guys are asgardians, i get that, but can you stop speaking in your old person talk about a river made of sticks and fate and stuff, it really hurts my brain" he said, making a time out sign.

nico rolled his eyes "are you kidding? we're not asgardians we're-" he was cut off by a flick to the side of his head and a glare shot his way from percy.

nico glared at his cousin as he rubbed the side of his head. "well, nico, i have a favor to ask." percy started.

nico raised an eyebrow, there weren't many things that percy could not get on his own, especially that nico had to offer. the only one he could think of was- oh.

he rolled his eyes. "i, nicholas di angelo, ghost king, hereby grant Perseus Jackson power over my domain, and all correlating domains" he said lazily, before the shadows claimed him and he disappeared, shortly followed by percy in a breeze. steve, bruce and tony all shared a look. _what the fuck just happened._


	3. Chapter 3

percy was currently in the underworld, technically a correlating domain to nico's, and he was torturin- *cough cough* 'questioning' the spirits on how much they knew, or if any mortals knew about what he guessed was them working for tartarus.

so far, he'd gotten a dead end. the mortals, he discovered, were _police_ dressed in spec ops clothes. _fucking police_. if he knew what they were dealing with he could've been out of there in 5 minutes. but no, because he thought they were dealing with some of the best spec ops in the world, he had to take extra precautions. drugging the secretary, deleting security footage even if the cameras only got a glimpse of him from behind, he had _used his powers._ and for what? why, to take out some amateurs that he could've taken while tied to a fucking pole with no weapons or powers.

yeah, you could say he was pissed.

but he couldn't get anything else. no seeing anything unusual, golden eyes, no blacking out, nobody coming into the prison. it was strange.

sure, eidolons could go through walls, but clint -even if he didn't want to admit it- was a very strong demigod, his archery on par with the twins themselves.

even though he had no control of the elements, his prowess was in archery, and even precision was power. so, most eidolons had nearly no essence, it being divided from it's time in the underworld, then essentially selling it's soul to the devil, and going to tartarus. so, clint's aura alone should have repelled them, and he imagined natasha would've thought he was going insane with how much he was warding off evil, which uses your essence to force another out, so it obviously wouldn't work if the thing was more powerful than you.

damn, the crew of the argo were idiots, including the supposed daughter of wisdom. with a single fucking hand motion, eidolons go bye-bye. no more problems. sure, seeing as it was more greek the romans could've been excused and piper was new. though he remembered _himself_ teaching leo the hand motion in the argo, incase he thought another was coming to possess him.

well, just another thing to be pissed about, he guessed.

despite what everyone else thought, he was not soulless. and he _did_ go out on a few dates, but had never really felt anything. well, at least he tried. (and the dates weren't _total_ failures, obviously he had lost his virginity, though that was more often at the bar. what? annabeth had already gotten her fill with jason and apparently 'didn't feel comfortable doing 'that'') back then, he would've waited eternity to do it with the one he loved.

but now? he wouldn't hesitate to screw a girl he met that night.

yeah, he wasn't the same percy as back then. that percy was naive, believing anything was possible with family and friends, if you tried hard enough.

he guessed that attitude had saved him more than a few times. gaea, for instance. back to what he was saying though.

he wasn't soulless, and still more-or-less kept in contact with the rest of the crew, giving piper and hazel a few calls a year, (though they had yet to meet up) and barely keeping in contact with frank, speaking to him a single time at hazel's insistence.

while frank hadn't been in on the whole 'frame percy' thing, he had believed the rumors. hazel and piper refused to believe them, and if someone asked their opinion on it, they would not hesitate to speak their minds.

back on topic, though.

he was still trying to figure out what it meant. this could have been from another pantheon (primordials not belonging to any, as having a form in each religion) but he needed to figure out what.

damn, he needed to hit the books (well, more like google). wouldn't that be fucking annoying for a dyslexic demigod.

 **hi guys, sorry for the short chapter. i've been on vacation for a while now, but i'll be back sunday. this is the first opportunity i've gotten to write, and originally i planned on making the christian religion play a part in this (the christian part was a few K long as well) but i decided to scrap it in the end. sorry to keep you waiting for such a short chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

a few hours later he had come up with more or less nothing, though he did have a small lead.

with an ancient Egyptian spell, one could lend their power to another.

tartarus probably didn't have much to spare, being asleep more or less, but one of his servants might.

he figured the giants or demons might have lent their power to some eidolons, which would explain how they still had superhuman abilities even after fighting off clint and natasha.

he would have to leave the rest of this for tomorrow. as he had said, he hadn't slept in a few weeks, and he was just about pushed to his breaking point. being a god, he had lots of increased stamina, and normal deities didn't even need to sleep, but he wasn't the normal case. he didn't know if it was because he was egyptian, or adopted, but he was not a full deity.

no domain, he couldn't flash (though as a result of being a child of the essential god of liquids, and goddess of heat, he could break his body down by molecules, and transport them very quickly, which was basically flashing, just a bit different of a way of getting the same results.) and he didn't have the same stamina, even though his was better than even the normal demigod's.

he headed to his bedroom, stripping and laying down on his bed, nearly immediately falling asleep. after what seemed like an eternity of being tortured in the most painful ways he could think of, even ones that wouldn't be plausible for him in real life. (there were often times where he drowned or was burned to death.) it seemed realistic as well. if he was buried alive, he thought he was actually going to die. ripped apart by animals? he could feel every little bite and scratch. well, you get the deal.

he woke up in a cold sweat, immediately jumping out of bed and getting as far away from his room as possible, after throwing on some sweats.

as soon as he got to the kitchen, he would usually have coffee, but recently he had been going straight to the liquor cabinet, taking out the first bottle of vodka he could find. even though alcohol had minimal effects on his body, due to his super strong immune system, it did numb parts of his body, and usually took his mind off of more recent memories.

he snapped himself out of his just-woken-up state, as he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket.

he checked the number, seeing that it was the captain. he frowned, he didn't think that he and the captain were going to slovakia until next week, where they would play good cop/bad cop without even meaning to, just their natural attitudes.

"jackson" was his greeting, as he pressed the answer button.

"hey, agent, i just… thought i'd tell you the news" he said, a hint of grief in his voice.

percy frowned. the only people who he genuinely cared for were four people, and they were all demigods. not counting, of course, artemis or apollo, who he slightly cared for, though they couldn't really die. "hey, cap" he began. "you mind telling me when the last time you saw me was? i just woke up for the first time in three weeks and i have no idea how long passed" he explained.

he could sense that rogers was frowning on the other end, trying to decide if it was possible for a man to stay up for three weeks in a row. "it's been about three days" he answered eventually.

well, now that that was answered, he needed more answers, first as to who died. "who was it?" percy asked, and steve could easily read that he knew what was going on. he paused briefly before deciding to go blunt. "it was fury" he said.

he raised an eyebrow, fury was _not_ one to go down easy, much less without him hearing of it. well, he was passed out for three days. he sent out a pulse of power that was searching for fury's soul in 'his' (he guessed nico would remove his privileges next time they met.) domain, but he couldn't find it and smirked. it _would_ be like the guy to fake his death.

"where?" he asked, pretending like he cared.

to be honest, the only reason why he would care if fury died, is because he would be the next second in command (outside the council) and replacing maria hill as the professional secretary. if it came to that, he would quit before he was a fucking secretary, though the last time he had spoken to the council (he rarely spoke to one of their members) they had hinted towards a promotion coming up soon, so he might've been the director, which was better, but still boring.

he was brought out of his musings by steve answering. "the tri-compound" he answered. percy raised an eyebrow. he usually tried to avoid the compound, as he could tell the place was more corrupt than the korean government, and that was probably why fury was hiding his death, to make his enemies (which could have been his co-workers) think he was dead. "i'll be in washington in four hours" he replied, hanging up and moving to get dressed…


	5. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
